The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 2: Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part two of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Thomas # 1 - Casey Jr. (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) (Cameo Role) * Edward # 2 - Toyland Express (Babes In Toyland) (Both wise and kind) * Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) (Cameo Role) * Gordon # 4 - Montana (Cartoon Play Safe) (Both proud) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) (Both vain) (Cameo Role) * Coaches - Blue Coach, Yellow Coach, and Red Caboose (Babes in Toyland) * Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Edward's Driver - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Sonic wears a black engine driver's hat, wears a light blue short sleeved t-shirt, with dark blue braces and dungarees, and red shoes) * Edward's Fireman - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Tails wears a black engine's driver hat, wears a yellow shirt, with dark blue braces, red shoes, and white gloves) * Gordon's Driver - Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Knuckles wears a black engine's driver hat, wears a pink shirt with dark blue braces, red shoes, and white gloves) * Gordon's Fireman - Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Shadow wears a black engine's driver hat, wears a pink shirt with dark blue braces, red shoes, and white gloves) * Porter - Porter (The Brave Engineer) * Engine 1 - Osprey (Union of South Africa) No. 4488 (60009) * Engine 2 - Mallard No. 4468 (No. 60022) * Engine 3 - Miles Bevor No. 60026 * Engine 4 - Gainsborough No. 60086 * Engine 5 - Melton No. 60044 * Engine 6 - Captain Cuttle No. 60091 * Engine 7 - Knight of Thistle No. 60065 * Engine 8 - Scottish Union No. 60125 * Engine 9 - Sea Eagle No. 60139 * Engine 10 - Kenilworth No. 60124 * Engine 11 - Peregrine No. 60146 * Engine 12 - Great Northern No. 1470 (60113) * Engine 13 - Tornado No. 60163 * Engine 14 - Blue Peter No. 60532 * Engine 15 - Sun Castle No. 60523 * Narrator (of Edward Helps Out for the US) - (Ringo Starr) Transcript * Narrator: (The scene opens with Toyland Express with 15 other engines) One day, Toyland Express was in the shed where he lived with five other engines. They were all bigger than Toyland Express and boasted about it. * Union of South Africa: The driver won't choose you again. * Narrator: Said one. * Blue Peter: He wants strong engines like us. (Toyland Express begins dripping some tears from his eyes) * Narrator: But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Toyland Express. * Sonic: Would you like to come out today? * Toyland Express: Oh, yes, please! * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. So they lit Toyland Express's fire, made lots of steam, and Toyland Express puffed away. The other engines were very cross at being left behind. (Toyland Express, now coupled to his blue coach, his yellow coach, and his red caboose, puffs through the countryside. He happily blows his whistle as Sonic carefully opens the regulator as Tails shovels more coal into the boiler while other engines pass the Toyland Express) Toyland Express had a wonderful day. The coaches thought he was very kind and the driver was very pleased. * Toyland Express: I'm going out again tomorrow. * Narrator: Toyland Express told the other engines that night. * Toyland Express: What do you think about that? (Osprey (Union of South Africa), Mallard, Miles Bevor, Gainsborough, Melton, Captain Cuttle, Knight of Thistle, Socttish Union, Sea Eagle, Kenilworth, Pergine, Great Northern, Tornado, Blue Peter, and Sun Castle are grumpy) * Narrator: But he didn't hear what they thought, for he was so tired and happy, that he fell asleep at once. Next morning, Toyland Express woke up to find nothing had changed. Montana was still boasting." * Montana: You watch me, little Toyland Epxress, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. Good-bye, little Toyland Express. Look out for me this afternoon. (Montana leaves) * Narrator: Toyland Express went off to do some shunting. (Toyland Express shunts some freight cars together) Toyland Express liked shunting. It was fun playing with freight cars. He would come up quietly and give them a push. Then he would stop and the silly freight cars would go bump into each other. * Foolish Freight Car #1: Oh! * Narrator: They cried. (The freight cars bump into each other) * Foolish Freight Car #2: Whatever is happening? * Narrator: (Toyland Express continues to shunt the freight cars until he finishes and has a rest) Toyland Express played until there were no more freight cars. Then he stopped to rest. Presently, he heard a whistle. (Montana's whistle blows) Montana was very cross. (Montana rolls by pulling some nine freight cars like a crate car, a barrel car, a scrap car, a coal car, a stone car, a milk car, three boxcars, and a caboose) Instead of nice, shining coaches, he was pulling a dirty freight train. * Knuckles: A freight train, a freight train, a freight train! * Narrator: Montana grumbled. * Montana: The shame of it, the shame of it, oh, the shame of it! * Narrator: "Toyland Express laughed, and went to find some more cars. Then there was trouble. (Toyland Express laughs, whistles, and sets off to find some more cars) * Porter: Montana can't get up the hill. * Narrator: The porter called to Toyland Express's driver. * Porter: Will you take Toyland Express and push him, please? (Toyland Express sets off to the rescue) * Narrator: They found Montana halfway up, and very cross. His driver and fireman were talking to him severely. * Knuckles: You're not trying! * Montana: I can't do it! * Narrator: Said Montana. * Montana: The noisy cars hold an engine back so. * Narrator: Toyland Express's driver came up. * Sonic: We've come to push. * Montana: No use at all! * Sonic: You wait and see. * Narrator: "Replied Toyland Express's driver. They brought the train back to the bottom of the hill. (Montana slides back to where he was until Toyland Express happily couples up) * Toyland Express: I'm ready! * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Montana: No good. * Narrator: "Grumbled Montana. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. (Montana sets off with his long train of trucks with Toyland Express happily pushing while Shadow shovels more coal into Montana's boiler) * Montana: I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it! * Narrator: Puffed Montana. * Toyland Express: "I will do it, I will do it, I will do it!" * Narrator: Puffed Toyland Express. Toyland Express pushed and puffed, and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Montana found himself at the top of the hill. * Montana: (feeling proud) I've done it, I've done it, I've done it! (Montana speeds down the mountain with a surprised Toyland Express following from behind) * Narrator: He said proudly. He forgot all about kind Toyland Express, and didn't say 'Thank you'. Toyland Express was left out of breath, and far behind, but he was happy that he had been helpful. At the next station he found that his driver and fireman were very pleased with him. (Toyland Express runs into the next station) The fireman gave him a nice long drink, and the driver said, * Sonic: I'll get out your paint tomorrow, and give you a beautiful coat of blue and red sprites. Then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed. (Toyland Express smiles with glee and winks happily at everyone) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino